A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 5 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! A VALIANT TALE FOR THE AGES! This ain’t no ordinary team-up… It’s Archer & Faith’s first date! A&A’s whirlwind ongoing series is hitting the town with the one and only FAITH! With Armstrong on the road, Archer is taking some much-needed personal time…and bringing his long-distance Romance with Los Angeles’s number-one superhero off of FaceTime and into the real world! As these friends take their relationship to the next level, will romance conquer all? Or will they still find the time to brawl with some loan sharks? When a teenaged martial arts expert and high-flying psiot get together, anything goes! Come on board here with the swooning standalone adventure of the summer as paramour extraordinaire Rafer Roberts and Eisner Award-winning artist Mike Norton bring you THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & FAITH! More crossbows than Sleepless in Seattle! More fistfights than The Notebook! The Date Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Joe ** Sal ** Simon * Toyo Harada Other Characters: * Andromeda * Animalia * * Psiots * Harbinger Renegades ** Charlene Dupre ** Kris Hathaway ** Peter Stanchek ** Torque * * Neville Alcott * Restaurant guests and cosplayers ** Angel ** Astronaut ** Bunny ** ** ** ** & ** Miss El Segundo ** Princess Leia & Luke Skywalker ** Vito Corleone *** Blofeld’s Cat * The Sect * Unity * X-O Manowar * Waiter dressed as with 's white cat Locations: * ** ** Movie theater * ** The Dozing Motorist Inn * Items: * Archer's skills ** Kirk-Fu ** Kissing ** The spinning hook kick * Tasers Vehicles: * Jet Airliner / Boeing 747 * Lone $hark$ van * Muriel's station wagon * Red convertible Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A / 2nd), (B), ©, & (D), (Emoji), (1:10), (1:20), David Lafuente (1:50) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Armstrong leaves Archer for a few days in order to help Murial track down his wife. Archer phones Faith and asks her out on a date. Faith and Archer prepare for their date. The pair go to dinner and discuss the films that Faith recommended to Archer. After dinner, the pair go to the cinema to watch The Princess Bride. After the film, the pair are attacked by The Loan Sharks. After defeating them, Faith flies the Archer to a roof. The pair kiss. When Archer meets Armstrong again, they leave to find Armstrong's wife. Notes * Kano's regular cover is a homage to the movie poster of . * During their date, Faith and Archer make the following references to movies and TV series; obviously most references are from Faith except for the really weird ones: ** ** Avengers ** *** ** Batman and Robin ** ** ** ** ** ** Power Man & Iron Fist ** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** ** Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:AA 005 COVER-A KANO.jpg|'Cover A' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Lafuente Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by David Lafuente A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Robertson Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Darick Robertson A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Eisma Variant.jpg|'Cover D' by Joe Eisma & Pete Pantazis A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Emoji Swyft Media Variant.jpg|'Emoji Variant' by Swyft Media A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Perez Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Pere Perez A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Latorre Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Diego Latorre A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by David Lafuente AA 005 SECOND-PRINT KANO.jpg|'Second Printing Cover' by Kano Textless Cover Art A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Lafuente Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by David Lafuente A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Robertson Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Darick Robertson A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Eisma Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Joe Eisma A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Perez Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover Textless' by Pere Perez A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Latorre Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Diego Latorre A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by David Lafuente Preview AA 005 001.jpg AA 005 002.jpg AA 005 003.jpg AA 005 004.jpg AA 005 005.jpg AA 005 006.jpg Promotional Art 2016-06-01 AF First Date.jpg|'Archer & Faith's "First Date!" Teaser' (June 2016) by Kano Panels AA 005 Archer and Faith Kissing.jpg AA 005 Archer says YES.jpg AA 005 Armstrong and the Kid.jpg AA 005 Garbonzo-1.jpg AA 005 Garbonzo-2.jpg AA 005 Loan Sharks Van.jpg AA 005 Loan Sharks Simon.png Related References External links